Silence
by Its Annona
Summary: It's a bit rushed and I've gotten better with my English a little bit. Please read. It's really good this time. But read it slowly, it's better that way. This was just an idea that popped into my head. R&R. Everyone can be a critic, just tell me what you think. Maybe a fluff of romance, but not a lot.


Go to her. Stay from her. Help her out. Leave her be.  
I knew she was unpredictable but she was my best friend and I had to help her no matter what. I knocked on her door and waited for a response.  
"Go away." She shouted from the other side of the door. I slowly opened the door to see her room destroyed and her bed a mess. She was sitting on her bed with her knees to her face and a pillow inbetween them. She looked up at me. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks were flushed. There were dried tears on her face. She stuffed her head back in her pillow and wraped her arms around her legs. "I said go away." She mumbled from through her pillow. I turned around.  
"Wait." I faced her. "Stay with me. Don't leave me alone by myself." I walked in and shut the door. I sat down next to her on her bed. "What happened?" I ask. "Leave... me... alone."She said her voice shaking. I stand up. Emilia grabs my wrist. "Pl-please... d-don't leave me here al-lone." Her eyes show a mixture of anger, regret, saddness, and confusion all at the same time. Her facial expression looked desprate. Tears filled up in her eyes. I sit back down. This time close so that we're shoulder to shoulder.  
Extreame silence for about 10 minutes. "Emi-" She turns to me and grips my shirt with all her might and stuffs her face in my chest. "Why?! Why Bodie?! Why is the world so cold?!" She started hystericaly crying. I wraped one arm around her and with the other stroking her hair. I held her tight the same way she held me. I never get to see Emilia this upset. This is the most torn up I've seen her before. I quickly felt a rush of icy coldness on my cheek along with a loud smacking sound. I held my cheek and looked at Emilia. She had her hands up to her face in a nailbiting position. Her eyes looked scared and were watery. She stoped crying quickly. She bit her lip as she stared at me.  
She lunged onto me by surprize and I layed back on her bed with her on top of me hugging me tightly. "Rae-Rae." She forced out. Rae-Rae? Oh, shoot! That's her little sister Raechel. She is only 7. "Rae-Rae." Is the only thing she managed to get out. And she kept repeating it. Speaking softer with every word. I sat up and she layed in my lap. "What happened to Raechel?" I asked softly. Emilia-dressed in a long sleeved red jacket, white shorts, and a black tank- started biting the coller of her red sleeves. "She's gone. Rae is gone." She choked out. She squeezed her eyes shut. "Is she okay?" I asked. She quickly sat up and snapped,"If she was okay do you think I would be crying! Dang Bodie! Pick up the facts!" She shoved me and got up. She ran to a corner in her room, crossed her arms, and faced the wall. I sighed. 'That's Emilia. The unpredictable brunette.' I thought. I've never seen her this angry but crying soft tears. I got up and walked to her. I wrapped my arms around her from the back. Quiet. No sound but it was deafening.  
"She was on her way from school when her bus crashed and blew up. They say she had no chance of suviving." She said quietly holding in tears. "I want my little sister. She was too young to die." I felt empathy growing in my chest even if I was the youngest sibling in my family. "I loved my sister. I'd have died if she was able to be in my place." She fell down to her knees and wiped her eyes with her wrists. I sat next to her. It was getting late. The light slowly dimmed in the room. She began to drift off to sleep on the floor. 'Crying does take a lot of energy.' I thought. I lifted her up and placed her on her bed and I slept on the floor.

Rasa opened the door. He let in the bright sunlight and it woke me up. I looked at the time. 8:25 AM. "Oh, hey Bodie. Wake Emilia up she has a visitor." I nodded my head. He shut the door. I got up and hovered over Emilia. "Emilia." She stayed asleep. I pushed her a little. Her eyes snapped open and she punched me in my nose. I grabbed my nose and tilted my head back. She sat up and covered her mouth. "Oh my gosh Bodie, I'm so sorry!" "It's okay, don't worry. You have a vistor." "Come with me please?" "Okay but you've gotta stop doing that." I said as I put on my shoes. We both walked to the front door. I opened it and squinted my eyes. "Emilia!" I heard a young voice say. Emilia screamed and ran out the door. My vision took place. She was running to Raechel. She ran and lifted her up and spun her around. She hugged her tightly letting out tears of joy. Her mom came up to them and joined the hug. She looked at me and mouthed 'Thank you.' I nodded. "Bodie!" Raechel yelled jumping from Emilia's arms to mine. She hugged me. I ran my fingers threw her brown hair. I put her down and she smiled. "Emilia, go get dressed. We are going to Golden Corral." Her mom said. She nodded and ran to me. She hugged me tightly and kissed me on my cheek. She whispered in my ear,"Thank you. You're the best friend in the world." She ran inside to get dressed. My cheeks tinted pink and I scratched the back of my head. Her mom smiled at me. I smiled too. 


End file.
